GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter
'''Gundam Maxter '''is a Mobile Fighter for the nation of Neo-America built for the 13th Gundam Fight in F.C. 60. The unit is piloted by boxer Chibodee Crocket. Technology & Combat Characteristics Using the mobile trace system the Maxter Gundam is capable of fully performing Chibodee's boxing fighting style to attack. When the Maxter Gundam is equipped with its fighting knuckles its ultimate attack is its Cyclone Punch, a punching attack that unleashes a swirling vortex of wind. Against more powerful opponents Chibodee will equip his Gundam with its gloves, which normally serve as extra armor on the shoulders, and when they are equipped its ultimate attack is the Burning Punch, a punching attack that launches a powerful stream of fire. Later Chibodee will develop a new ultimate attack, the Gounetsu Machinegun Punch, a rapid punching attack that overwhelms his opponents. In the event that Chibodee fights an opponent that he can't get close to or that he simply doesn't want to fight head on the Maxter Gundam is equipped with two gigantic magnum beam guns that are stored on its hips. Armaments ;*Gigantic Magnum ;*Glove ;*Fighting Knuckle ;*Shield/Surf Board Ultimate Attacks ;*Cyclone Punch ;*Burning Punch ;*Gounetsu Machinegun Punch History As the 13th Gundam Fight began, one of the favorites is Gundam Fighter Chibodee Crocket of Neo-America. As a champion boxer in the Neo America, Chibodee was the epitome of the American dream. Starting out as a poor boy in New York City, his mother worked hard to get him to the Neo-American space colony so that he could make something of his life. A tragic incident involving terrorists disguised as clowns would return to haunt Chibodee years later during the Gundam Fight Finals. As a champion boxer, Chibodee's GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter was designed to take advantage of his skills. During battle, the armor mounted on the Maxter's shoulders could be removed and placed over the hand as powerful boxing gloves. The front chest armor could also be removed to reveal a powerful interior. Other weaponry included two hip-mounted Gigantic Magnum guns as well as a shield that could double as a surf board for extended flight. Chibodee's main finishing moves included the Cyclone and Burning Punches, which functioned as their name implies. In one of the first fights in the tournament Chibodee would face a crushing defeat at the hand of Neo-Japan's Domon Kasshu and his GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam. This defeat resulted in a desire by Chibodee to beat Domon, even after joining Domon as a member of the Shuffle Alliance. While training in the Guyana Highlands, Chibodee developed his own Hyper Mode and a new final move, the Gounetsu Machinegun Punch. This new move allowed Chibodee to throw multiple punches at an opponent to overwhelm them, but it was ultimately defeated by Domon and his GF13-017NJII God Gundam. Despite two losses to Domon, the Maxter qualified for the Finals and the Battle Royale at the end of the tournament and participated in the final battle against the JDG-00X Devil Gundam. External Links *GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter on MAHQ.net ja:GF13-006NA ガンダムマックスター